


One Piece PETs: Just another day in Hell

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [198]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nami's POV on escaping with Aika from enemy pirates. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Just another day in Hell

**One Piece PETs: Just another day in Hell**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda owns this epic series.)

 

 

*****Nami's POV*****

 

   Entering the New World, I knew that our lives would be more than hectic from here on out. I especially took that into account when Aika and Kumi joined up with us.

 

Naturally, we've all done whatever we can to keep them safe. Luffy probably does it, more so.

 

   After finding out that Aika was his sister, he's vowed to protect her. Let me tell you, if there were an award for Most Devoted Big Brother, that'd be him. That's one of the reasons why I love him so much.

 

   Although, Luffy's not the only one who comes to Aika's rescue. There's Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Franky, Chopper, Robin, Brook, and me, especially. Oh, and of course, Blizzard and Kumi, too. Hell, Luffy even told me that Law protected her a couple of times!

 

He won't admit it, but I think he might have a soft spot for Aika. His dog, Jupiter...not so much. Eh, he was always a grump.

 

   But anyway, we're getting off track, here. You might think that because Luffy is her older brother, he'd be the first and only one to go literally ape-shit on the sicko who dared to touch her, right?

 

**WRONG!!**

 

I've been known to blow my top whenever any jackass would try to hurt Aika, why?

 

Because she is my dear little sister. Because she is more precious to me than any treasure in this whole damn world!

 

   This sweet, innocent little girl, who's been mistreated her whole life, who has been wrongly persecuted because of who her father is, deserves a chance at a happy life.

 

   Luffy wanted her to have a childhood, however after Dressrosa, he began teaching her how to defend herself. Hey, when you live with us, your chances of a normal life pretty much just go out the window.

 

   At any rate, we've set some ground rules after Aika and Kumi joined our crew. First off, no cursing around the little ones. Second, no vulgar actions around her or Kumi, since they're impressionable at their age. Third, Luffy, Robin, Zoro, and I had to be extremely quiet when we do it. Poor thing doesn't need to be scarred for life.

 

   Anyhoo, after Aika joined up with us, I've been showing her the ropes. Sometimes, Aika would tag along with me when I would steal from enemy pirates.

 

I know, I shouldn't teach her to steal, but technically, it's not stealing if you're taking from someone who deserves to get robbed.

 

I've taught her how to pick locks, use her cute charms to fool guards, and how to use her shifting abilities to get in and out of places.

 

   Aika would often ask me questions about navigation, like what latitude and longitude mean, or how to use a Log Pose. I even taught her how to use a map, if she were ever lost. She's better at it than Zoro, if you ask me.

 

"Hey!!"

 

"Zoro, you know I'm right!"

 

"...Bitch."

 

"Kiss my ass, Mosshead."

 

*Nami gives Zoro the finger*

 

Anyway, we do almost everything together. After all, we're pretty much sisters.

 

   The first time she called me "Big Sis Nami", I could've sworn I felt my heart melt. Growing up, I've always been the little sister but to hear that come from a little girl who's come to love me so much...it means so much to me.

 

   That day, I vowed to always keep her safe. She needed me as much as she needed Luffy. After all, her mother had passed on and she was alone. Poor kid.

 

   She was happy that she found us, though. Good thing, too. That snake, Dai Fong, was gonna turn her over to the marines! At least Margo was the sane one!

 

*Nami sighs*

 

   A-anyway, now that our bounties have gone up, we've had to deal with a number of pirates who've been after our heads. There were actually several occasions where Aika's life was in danger. One incident in particular occurred when we were out shopping.

 

   We were just walking along, minding our own business, same old, same old, when out of nowhere, some guy snatched Aika right up like a hawk swoops down on a mouse!

 

"Big Sis!" she cries. "Help me!"

 

Naturally, I am 100% percent PISSED.

 

"HEY!!! COME BACK HERE WITH MY LITTLE SISTER, YA JACK WAGON!!!"

 

   Now I know what you must be thinking: I should've used a Black Ball Raiun Rod on that asshole and be done with it, but if I did, there was a very high chance that I would shock Aika, too! I couldn't take that risk!

 

   So, I chased after the jerk all the way to his pirate ship and it was a pretty big one, too. I couldn't see him or Aika, but I knew they were close. Guess it's time to work my charms, again. Dear Ceiling Cat, I hate this part.

 

"Oh, boys~!"

 

Sure enough, they come running.

 

Ugh...I can feel them undressing me with their eyes. Only Luffy can do that!

 

*Nami sighs, again*

 

Nevertheless, this is for Aika.

 

"What are you doing here, sweet cheeks?" asked one of them.

 

"Just strolling by," I answer, "Then I spotted one of your guys and followed him here."

 

"One of us, huh?" one goon inquired, smirking. "You must be talking about the one who came back here with that brat we told him to nab."

 

I knew it.

 

"What brat?" I asked, although the words tasted like vomit in my mouth.

 

"Oh, some kid that always hangs around Straw Hat Luffy," replied the captain, "We figured that if we kidnap her, we can lure him and capture him to collect the bounty on his head."

 

...You know something? It's one thing to kidnap Aika, but to kidnap her AND use her as bait?! HELL TO THE FREAKING NO.

 

"Oh, my~!" I cooed. "What an ingenious plan! I just love smart men!"

 

"Why thank you, baby!" the captain smirked. "I do consider myself a very intelligent man!"

 

He is just eating this up, the big dope.

 

"Say," I began, with my finger to my lip, "you wouldn't mind showing me around your ship, would you?"

 

"Of course!" said the captain. "Be our guest!"

 

"Thank you!" I smiled.

 

Man, what a chump. I swear, this job's too easy sometimes.

 

At any rate, he gives me the grand tour of his ship. When I get to this storage room, I hear a muffled shout.

 

 _'Aika...!'_ I thought.

 

"Damn, that brat must be awake," the captain grumbled, "should've hit her harder."

 

He _hit_ her?! Oh, now I KNOW I'm gonna kill him later!

 

"Help! Help!" I heard Aika cried, though it was muffled.

 

"Shut up, brat!" the jackass yelled. "You're supposed to be a quiet hostage, for Pete's sake!!"

 

While he was distracted, I grabbed my Sorcery Clima-Tact and struck him right in the back of his head.

 

"That shut him up." I muttered.

 

   Now to go save Aika. I got the keys off of him and unlocked the door, and there was Aika, bound and gagged and locked up in a cage. And to make matters worse, she had a black eye!

 

"Big Sis!" Aika cried.

 

"Aika!" I cried as I ran to her and unlocked her cage. "Oh, my god, are you all right?!"

 

"That captain had me tied up," Aika answered as I removed her gag, "He was going to try and have me call Big Brother so I could lure him here."

 

"What about your black eye?" I asked.

 

"He hit me," she answered, "when I wouldn't do what he wanted me to."

 

Ohhhh, that motherfucker. I'm gonna make him suffer for hurting Aika. Him and all his little buddies.

 

"Aika, don't you worry," I tell her, "I'll make them all pay for hurting you."

 

"Thanks, Big Sis," she spoke.

 

"Anytime, Little Sis," I replied, untying her, "now, let's get you out of here."

 

Once I got her free, I picked her up and left the room. But I wouldn't leave these assholes unpunished.

 

*Nami brandishes her Sorcery Clima Tact*

 

"THUNDER BREED TEMPO!!!"

 

***KRRRZZAP!!!***

 

That ship was toast.

 

"Whoa...!" Aika whispered in awe.

 

"Let's go, Aika," I told her, "Your brother's probably wondering where you are, by now."

 

"Right." she nodded. "I wouldn't want Big Brother to worry."

 

   We return back to the _Sunny_ , where the others were waiting for us. Luffy was the first to greet us...poor thing, he looked so worried. You should've seen him when he saw Aika's black eye.

 

"OH, MY GOD!!!" Luffy cried. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!! WHO DID THIS TO AIKA'S BEAUTIFUL FACE?!!! I'LL RIP 'EM APART!!! LEMME AT THEM!!!! I'LL KILL THEM ALL!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!!!!!"

 

"Big Brother, calm down!" Aika cried. "Big Sis took care of them!"

 

"AAAAAAAHHH--She, did?" Luffy asked.

 

"That's right," I answered, snapping my fingers, "They can't handle this."

 

"Ohh, snap!" Usopp exclaimed.

 

"There it is!" Sanji added.

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled. "Big Sis is the best!"

 

"Which is why she'll be my Pirate Queen someday." Luffy added, kissing me.

 

...I think I know what I'm gonna do tonight.

 

"Chopper, could you have Aika's eye looked at?" I ask.

 

"Sure." he answered. "C'mon, Aika."

 

"Coming," Aika answered as she followed.

 

"Luffy, let's hold off on doing it until we're sure Aika's gonna be all right." I tell him.

 

"Yeah, you're right," Luffy answered, "Aika being hurt sort of kills the mood."

 

"I'm just glad I found her before it was too late," I added, "The reason they kidnapped her was because they wanted to use her as bait for you."

 

"Me?" asked Luffy.

 

"Yeah, they wanted the bounty on your head," I answered.

 

"Figures," Luffy grumbles, "I just wish they'd left Aika out of it."

 

"Me, too," I agreed, "Bunch of damned cowards."

 

After Chopper tended to Aika, he gave her a pack of ice for her black eye. Poor little thing.

 

Sanji gave her extra ice cream and cookies for dessert after the ordeal she went through. Then, Luffy and I let her sleep with us that night.

 

   This is our life now. If you ask me, it is good practice for if we do have a kid of our own in the future. Until that day comes, we will continue protecting Aika. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, it was gonna be where Nami and Aika get captured and they break out. Nevertheless, I sort of changed the story a bit and made it where Nami rescues Aika.


End file.
